


Вредные советы для начинающих ГГ

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Advice, Gen, Humor, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Форма работы: юмористические советы на все случаи игровой жизни в подражание Григорию Остеру.
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Вредные советы для начинающих ГГ

Если Хоук заблудился  
Вдруг на Рваном берегу,  
Должен помнить он, что стража  
Приведет его домой,  
Если имя он и адрес  
Без ошибки назовет.  
И вот тут-то надо сразу  
Этой страже говорить:  
«Я барон де Кабальеро  
И живу в Антиве я».  
Каждый мало-мальский Хоук,  
Если он не дурачок,  
Не упустит верный случай  
В разных странах побывать.

Кто не прыгает в Скайхолде  
Со стены и прямо в сад,  
Инквизитором не вправе  
Называть себя тогда.  
Не скакать из воронятни  
Прямо Соласу на стол  
Может лишь бездушный пиксель,  
Что зовется ЭнПиСи.

В Серой Страже не воруют,  
Ты запомни навсегда!  
И чужое из карманов,  
Бочек или сундуков  
Не бери, пока хозяин  
Строго смотрит на тебя.  
Пусть он лучше отвернется  
Или выйдет на часок.  
А свои худого слова,  
Разумеется, не скажут.  
Пусть глядят.  
Хватай чужое  
И тащи его к своим.

Если вы еще не твердо  
В жизни выбрали дорогу:  
То ли мир спасать от Мора,  
То ли как-то сесть на трон,  
Начинайте путь насилья:  
Бейте маленьких и слабых,  
Всем хамите, всех пугайте,  
Всем являйте крутизну.  
Вам ведь можно все на свете,  
Помните, что вы тут главный,  
А без вас тут все пропало,  
И Героя все простят.

Если очень хочешь выжить,  
То не трогай ничего.  
Не сработает ловушка,  
И останешься ты цел.  
И на помощь всяким-разным  
Тоже поспешать не надо,  
Никуда не лезь по квестам,  
Лучше молча отойди.  
Встань тихонечко в сторонке  
И простой так до финала.  
Ну а экспа и победа  
Себя сами обретут.

Если нужен в пати взломщик  
Для замков и сундуков,  
Пригласи с собой Зеврана -  
Знай, Зеврану равных нет,  
Ведь пока он без отмычки  
Ковыряется в замке,  
Ты поймёшь, что обойдёшься  
И без лута в этот раз.

Если встретишь Корифея,  
Не спеши бросаться в бой.  
Ты залезь куда повыше,  
Помаши и покричи,  
Подразни, покорчи рожи  
И дождись, пока он сам,  
Подойдёт к тебе поближе,  
И тогда скомандуй всем  
Запустить в него по склянке  
Разъяренных диких пчел.  
Только так ты Корифея  
Сможешь быстро победить.

Убивать драконов может  
Без труда любой дурак -  
Серый Страж и Хоук даже.  
Не бери ты с них пример,  
А найди себе дракона,  
Безоружным подойди  
И погладь по тёплой морде,  
Как домашнего кота.  
Ты увидишь, что драконы -  
Безобидные зверьки,  
А огнём плюются редко  
И не против поиграть.


End file.
